The present invention relates to an improved packet for providing a compound treatment of gaseous material by desiccation and/or absorption and/or adsorption and to an envelope for adsorbing gases which might deleteriously affect its contents.
By way of background, desiccant packets, adsorbent packets and absorbent packets are well known. All of these packets contain a suitable bulk material within a permeable envelope and are used to treat gases in the environments in which they are placed.